Vladat VS The King
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Alien vampire or king of Tickle Monsters. Who will win?


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Melody was flying high in the sky with large tears in her eyes. She was just insulted by a reporter and he called her all kinds of names!

Flashback…

"Get outta here creep!"

"We don't want you around!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Well who needs you!" Melody snapped, now flying away with tears in her eyes. Those reporters only saw her as a monster rather than someone who just wanted to help people.

Flashback ended…

Melody's tears began to cloud her vision to where she almost couldn't see straight! But that didn't stop her! She continued to fly higher and higher, unaware that she was heading for a storm.

Meanwhile, someone was watching her.

"Father, she's in danger." Amio said, now standing and preparing to go.

"No son. You are still young and inexperienced. Being in the middle of a storm could put you both in severe danger. I will handle this." King Lauhin said, now standing and walking to the portal. He then snapped his large fingers and soon he was gone!

Meanwhile, Melody was in the midst of a terrible storm! The rain swirled around her and began to push her into trees and large buildings. The rain began to soak her clothes and she was catching a chill!

"Need to find shelter," she said weakly, now trying to fly and find somewhere safe. But finally she just couldn't flap her wings anymore and she let herself fall from the sky. Within seconds, something large caught her and tucked her under a warm cloak. She could feel herself being pressed against soft and gentle fur; so much so that she almost fell asleep.

"W-What?"

"Try not to move so much Melody. You're tired and you're catching a cold. Hang on to me," a deep voice said.

"B-But who are you?"

"Shhh, relax."

"B-but…"

"Melody…" the voice said, sounding very much amused. Melody then felt a sharp claw touch her forehead and she began to feel drowsy. "I said relax."

Within a few seconds, she was out cold!

A few hours later…

Melody slowly began to stir when she heard a gentle chuckle.

"Good, you're awake." Came the same deep voice she heard before! Melody slowly turned in the direction of the voice and squeaked as she saw a large and handsome man-beast looking at her. Startled, she hid under her blankets. While hiding, she heard amused chuckling.

"Come now Melody. There is no need to fear me. Come out." The voice soothed as a hand began gently tugging at the blankets.

"S-Stay back!"

"I am afraid that is out of the question. Surely you do not expect me to leave without a proper introduction," the voice continued, now tugging more at the blankets.

"Leave me alone! I'm just a freak anyway!" Melody blurted out! The tugging on the blankets then stopped. Melody sighed out in relief but screamed when suddenly the blankets were yanked back and two large hands reached under there and pulled her out. Melody began squirming and screaming as the being held her firmly on his lap with absolutely no trouble at all.

"Shhh, shhh, settle down. Settle down," King Lauhin soothed, now running a hand over through her head and gently scratching her scalp. Melody tried to squirm free, but the gentle scratches and gentle purrs he began purring into her neck calmed her. After a few moments, she stopped altogether.

"Now then…what is this nonsense about being a freak?" He asked gently. Melody then turned and told him all of what happened.

"Oh I see. Well not only was he incorrect, but he was gravely naïve. You are a beautiful young woman and are nowhere a freak."

"That is so kind of you. But I would like to ask your name if I may?" Melody asked politely, sensing that this being was of royal blood.

"My name is King Lauhin."

"KING?!"

"Yes. You have already my Prince Jocu and my other sons. I am their father." King Lauhin smiled warmly. Melody could only look at him in awe. He was bigger and more robust looking than his sons. He had dark, but beautiful black fur/skin, and gorgeous white eyes. He was truly a sight. She was snapped from her thoughts by a gentle poke to her side.

"What is the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He teased.

"No. I just…I'm just amazed your majesty."

"I am pleased I have made you feel better. Now then, how about one more thing to brighten your day."

"Yes your highness?"

"This," and with that, his eyes got an evil gleam and he pinned Melody down and began tickling her. Melody began to cry out in joy and mirth as the powerful king tickled her to pieces. One things for sure, now she sees where Jocu and the other brothers get their mischievousness from!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it! And yes, King Lauhin is almost worse than all of his sons combined!**


End file.
